


Language (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [15]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katja slips into ancient languages sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language (Katalex)

With all of the magic involved in druid training, sometimes it was easy to forget that the Soul Riders were, above all, girls with strong bonds to their horses. To remedy this problem, they were given a few days every so often to help out at the stables.

“Oh, you stupid-“ Katja said something that Alex had never heard before. She didn’t even recognise it as any known language.

“What was that?” asked Alex as Katja sucked on the finger that she’d just stabbed with a needle. She was trying to patch up some of Stalker’s tack.

“Oh, I was just swearing at this” that word again “thing.”

“What language is that?” asked Alex. She took Katja’s injured hand and kissed her finger, drawing a smile from her.

“An ancient one,” said Katja. “Sometimes it just slips out, sorry.” Her cheeks turned pink, but Alex just kissed the palm of her hand.

“It’s cool,” said Alex. “What else can you speak?”

“Every language,” said Katja. “Who do you think helped Homer write The Odyssey?”

“That was you?” asked Alex. “I mean, I already guessed that you were one of the sirens, but…”

“No,” said Katja, and giggled. “It was mostly Jess. But he gave us a copy of it, and I enchanted it to withstand water damage.”

“Damn,” said Alex. “The historical community would go nuts over an original, full version of it.”

“Do you have any other ancient texts?” asked Linda, having been lured by the promise of forgotten knowledge.

“No,” said Katja, and laughed at her downcast expression. “I don’t but Mr Sands has some if you’re willing to risk death to procure them.”

“No,” said Alex immediately, seeing Linda’s eyes light up.

“But Alex, think of the knowledge,” said Linda, a whine in her voice.

“Did I hear something about missing texts being found?” asked Louisa, joining them.

“Oh for” Katja said something else in that ancient language “sake.”

“What?” Katja buried her face in her hands at the question asked by the two nerds.

“Never mind,” said Katja, and got up. She walked away, still muttering in that ancient language.


End file.
